


Silver's Good Enough

by princehurley



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweeney Todd AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehurley/pseuds/princehurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Andy was Mr.Todd and Matt was Ms. Lovett, this would be the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver's Good Enough

Matthew Lovett was infatuated with Andy Todd. It was the kind of love that was crafted in the very depths of hell. Matthew’s love burned and melting his heart, leaving a black, charred mass in its wake. His world did not revolve around the sun, it revolved around a very handsome barber. A tall, lean barber with eyes colder than steel.   
So when he found the body stuffed into a box, he did not think twice. Andy could not be thrown back into prisom, so he did what he did best.   
Matt protected Andy.  
“You know, it’s a damn right shame” Matt said, moving to stand behind Andy. He placed his hands onto the barber’s shoulders, his nails dirty from kneading dough all day. “That meat upstairs is still good. He seems..seemed… to be a very healthy man. Not too greasy if you get my point”.  
Andy spun himself around to look at the baker. On his face, he had a strip of flour across his cheek and his clothes were frayed and poorly stitched. For a brief moment, Andy felt a pang of attraction towards the man.   
A wicked smile spread across his chapped lips, revealing blackened teeth.  
“Oh I get your point fully, Mr. Lovett”.  
Matt’s face broke out into an equal smile, ecstatic to have pleased his love.  
“You know, meat is expensive and all” his voice rushed, rising in volume “Mrs. Mooney uses cats and she’s doing fairly well and look” he said pointing out the window “There’s lots of people to choose from”.  
He gave a manic laugh and spun himself around the barber. Andy grabbed onto his waist and spun with him. The pair glided along the dirty pie shop floor, talking aloud of their future business.  
Andy was excited for his chance at revenge and Matt was excited at his chance to do this together.  
Matt felt himself be guided to the window. Quickly, Andy pulled back the curtain, reveling the streets packed with people.   
“Do you think Politicians will be too oily?” Matt thought out loud, craning to look at the men clad in expensive clothing outside.   
“If they are, just them on a doily, my pet” Andy responded, snaking his arm around Matt’s thin waist.   
Matt lowered his head onto Andy’s shoulder, letting himself forget the cannibalistic acts he was going to carry out. All he wanted to care about was pleasing his love.  
“I’m not sure how much money you’ll make” Andy said, continuing to scope out the streets.  
“Silver’s just good enough for me” Matt said so quietly that the barber could barely hear it.  
And that was the truth. Silver was just good enough for Matt Lovett.   
But when Mr. Todd leaned his head on top of his, he knew he had struck gold.


End file.
